The present invention relates to automatic infra-red liquid dispensers, and more particularly, to an infra-red automatic liquid dispenser having no timer but which still dispenses a specific volume of liquid when utilized.
Liquid dispensers, such as liquid soap dispensers, lotion dispensers, are commonly employed in public lavatories. In particular, automatic liquid dispensers with infra-red sensor are convenient for their completely automatic performance. When one's hands are put under the liquid dispenser, the infra-red sensor senses the signal and induces a signal to a relay so as to open the dispenser and a fixed quantity of liquid thereby drops down.
In practice, the liquid soap or lotion dispensed from the dispenser should be limited to a specific quantity. Therefore, the liquid dispenser is inevitably installed with a timer, so that the motion of the relay is restricted to a specific period of time. The incorporation of a timer increases the complexity of the circuit and thereby increases the possibility of defects. The situation becomes worse when the timer per se is defective so that the dispenser may not be opened and closed as desired.